Identification chips (ID chips) are typically used in electronic identification documents in order to increase the counterfeit protection for these documents and in order to keep the time for detecting machine-testable electrical and optical security features low, for example at border crossings, for example to limit the time to approximately five seconds.
An ID chip is typically bonded to the identification document by mechanically embedding the ID chip in carrier material of the identification document. In addition, the information stored in the ID chip can be compared with the information visible in or on the document in the form of imprints in order to ensure that the document contains the correct ID chip.
However, it is fundamentally possible to separate an ID chip from the carrier material of a document and insert it into a counterfeit document having (counterfeit) optical features (for example image and identification number) for which corresponding information could be stored in the ID chip and thus to produce a fully functional machine-testable counterfeit electronic identification document.